<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>𝓙𝓮𝓷𝓷𝔂 by Oliver_Is_Tired</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29225334">𝓙𝓮𝓷𝓷𝔂</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oliver_Is_Tired/pseuds/Oliver_Is_Tired'>Oliver_Is_Tired</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>MCYT Song Fic's [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, maybe smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:13:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>628</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29225334</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oliver_Is_Tired/pseuds/Oliver_Is_Tired</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You know the song. I know the song. SkepHalo to cure my depression. Yeah</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Darryl Noveschosch/Zak Ahmed, Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>MCYT Song Fic's [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137932</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>70</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>𝓙𝓮𝓷𝓷𝔂</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Skeppy sighed and grabbed his phone to check the time. </p><p>𝟰:𝟬𝟴𝗮𝗺</p><p>"Jesus I need to go to bed...." The raven-haired-male mumbled to himself</p><p> </p><p>He put his phone down and rolled over </p><p> </p><p>He couldn't sleep, due to one boy- well- one demon.</p><p> </p><p>Skeppy smiled and remembered his friend's voice </p><p>"𝘎𝘦𝘱𝘱𝘺!"</p><p>" 𝘠𝘰𝘶'𝘳𝘦 𝘴𝘶𝘤𝘩 𝘢 𝘮𝘶𝘧𝘧𝘪𝘯 𝘩𝘦𝘢𝘥."</p><p>"𝘖𝘩 𝘩𝘶𝘴𝘩 𝘧𝘢𝘵𝘵𝘺"</p><p> </p><p>He smiled as he thought of Bad.</p><p> </p><p>"Fuck it."</p><p> </p><p>Skeppy said before grabbing his phone and opening up his messages.</p><p>He read the last conversation they had</p><p> </p><p>Bad: Skeppy</p><p> </p><p>Bad: Skeppyyyyyyyyyyy</p><p> </p><p>Bad: Skeppyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy</p><p> </p><p>You: Yea? Wut?</p><p> </p><p>Bad: I'm bored :(</p><p> </p><p>You: Succs 2 suc lol</p><p> </p><p>Bad: Skeppy🥺</p><p> </p><p>You: Ok ok ok- srry.</p><p> </p><p>Bad: It's okay :] I forgive you</p><p> </p><p>You: u wanna call? i can talk until u fall asleep </p><p> </p><p>Bad: Sure</p><p> </p><p>Skeppy yawned and smiled "If I don't do it now. I won't ever."</p><p> </p><p>You: Bad. Darling.</p><p> </p><p>Skeppy didn't expect a reply cause, it's late </p><p> </p><p>Bad: Yes Skeppy? </p><p>Oh....he did not expect that.</p><p>Skeppy sighed "Okay."</p><p> </p><p>You: ur my best friend.</p><p> </p><p>Bad: And you're my best friend </p><p> </p><p>Skeppy smiled </p><p>You: But theres a few things u dont know of</p><p> </p><p>Bad: Oh really? Like what?</p><p> </p><p>You: Why i borrow ur lipstick so often </p><p> </p><p>Bad: So it was you! I was wondering where it went fatty :p</p><p> </p><p>You: im using ur shirt as a pillow case</p><p> </p><p>Bad blushed as he looked at his phone </p><p>Bad: Uh. Okay </p><p>Skeppy sighed "Now or never."</p><p>You: i wanna ruin our friendship.</p><p> </p><p>Bad: What?? Why :( What did I do wrong?</p><p> </p><p>You: we should be luvers instead :)</p><p> </p><p>Bad blushed even harder </p><p> </p><p>"Lovers? Is he joking??" The demon mumbled to himself</p><p> </p><p>Bad: Are you saying this to troll me? O_o cause if so It's not funny to me</p><p> </p><p>You: Bad Darling. </p><p> </p><p>Bad: Skeppy. Darling.</p><p> </p><p>Skeppy was taken aback by that</p><p> </p><p>Bad: You're my best friend.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh shit- no way"</p><p> </p><p>Bad: I've been doing bad things you don't know about</p><p> </p><p>You: Like wut :p</p><p> </p><p>Bad: Stealing your stuff now and then. Nothing you'd miss.</p><p> </p><p>You: O rlly now? Is that where my grey hoodie went?</p><p> </p><p>Bad: but it means the world to me</p><p> </p><p>You: that's kinda gay bad XD</p><p> </p><p>Bad: I wanna ruin our friendship. </p><p> </p><p>You: MMMMM ok :p</p><p> </p><p>Bad: We should be lovers instead </p><p> </p><p>You: i dont know how 2 say this</p><p> </p><p>You: cuz ur my dearest friend </p><p> </p><p>You: i wanna ruin our friendship</p><p>Bad: I'll be over in a minute.</p><p> </p><p>Bad grabbed his shoes, threw his hood over his head and ran out the door </p><p> </p><p>Skeppy sat there staring at that conversation </p><p> </p><p>"He's.....gonna come over?" </p><p> </p><p>Bad's tail began to wag, Bad may have been a demon but he had dog tendencies </p><p> </p><p>Bad knocked on Skeppys door</p><p> </p><p>The younger male jumped at the sound but quickly ran downstairs and opened his door </p><p> </p><p>"Skeppy. Take my hand." Bad said holding his hand out</p><p> </p><p>Skeppy grabbed Bads hand </p><p> </p><p>"Cause we are more than friends"</p><p> </p><p>Bad stood there "Do you wanna go?"</p><p> </p><p>Skeppy let go of Bads hand and hugged him "I'll follow you until the end"</p><p> </p><p>Bad smiled "Skeppy take my hand. I cannot pretend."</p><p> </p><p>"Why I never like your new boyfriends..." Skeppy mumbled </p><p> </p><p>"Oh my love for them won't last long," The older said smiling</p><p> </p><p>"Forget them," Bad said before starting to run </p><p> </p><p>Skeppy followed quickly behind </p><p> </p><p>"Cause your love won't last for the long," Skeppy said </p><p> </p><p>Bad ran to the top of the hill before sitting down and patting a spot for Skeppy</p><p> </p><p>"I wanna ruin our friendship" Skeppy smiled </p><p> </p><p>"We should be lovers instead" Bad said facing the younger</p><p> </p><p>"I don't know how to say this" Skeppy said getting closer to Bad</p><p> </p><p>"Cause you're really my dearest friend" Bad mumbled </p><p> </p><p>They both smiled at each other </p><p> </p><p>"We should be lovers instead" They both said before kissing</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>